


A Chesapeake Limerick

by ImagineCannibals



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen, Hannibal Gets Busted, I can totally see this and I'm not mad about it, Limericks, Poetry, S4 Bryan, please, take note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineCannibals/pseuds/ImagineCannibals
Summary: A cheeky little thing I wrote while procrastinating.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Chesapeake Limerick

Once there was the Chesapeake Ripper  
Who could disguise human meat as a kipper  
When he was caught,  
He lost all he'd got  
And became a Chesapeake stripper


End file.
